Érase una vez un cuento al revés
by Julie Tatsumaki
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que debía ser el príncipe el que rescatara a la princesa? Nami, una princesa que siempre ha tenido lujos y comodidades, no dudará ni un segundo en lanzarse a la guerra para rescatar a su amado, Monkey D. Luffy. LuNa y ZoRo
1. Nami, princesa y guerra

**Aquí os traigo un pequeño fic que tenía muchas ganas de escribir, esta vez un LuNa. No os entretengo más y nos vemos a bajo :3**

**Disclaimer: One piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda-sama**

* * *

La pelinaranja miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba preciosa como siempre, el vestido se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo hasta las caderas. Una criada detrás de ella cepillaba su largo cabello. Nami siempre había adorado su cabello, era suave y brillante y olía a mandarinas, su fruta favorita. Luffy ya le había dicho alguna vez que le encantaba que oliera a comida, porque él adoraba la comida.

Cuando la criada termino de cepillarle el pelo salió de la habitación dejándola sola, era la costumbre de todos los días y a la chica le gustaba. Nami se dirigió al comedor, donde el desayuno ya estaba servido, como siempre, el delicioso aroma de la comida la inundó nada más entrar al comedor. Como le gustaría que Luffy estuviera con ella, las comidas eran más divertidas con él.

Se sentó junto a sus padres y comió en silencio, con modales perfectos. Después caminó por los pasillos del castillo, sin rumbo fijo, hasta que salió al exterior, era primavera así que el tiempo era perfecto para caminar por el jardín que estaba empezando a florecer. En invierno el jardín se le hacía muy tétrico y apagado, por eso le encantaba pasear por él cuando cada planta parecía despertar de su largo letargo. Maravillada de cada nuevo color, se detuvo a observar cada pequeño detalle del jardín. No tenía prisa alguna, aun quedaba mucho para la hora de la comida así que se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra.

Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro al recordar los momentos vividos con su amado en aquel jardín. Cuando eran pequeños ambos corrían y corrían persiguiéndose el uno al otro hasta el agotamiento. Tras unos años, aquellas plantas fueron testigos de las primeras palabras de amor que se procesaron. Nami rió al recordar la primera vez que le había dicho que lo amaba.

- Luffy… –susurró la pelinaranja sonrojada y muy nerviosa. Desde hacía algún tiempo había descubierto, muy a su pesar, que la amistad que sentía por el pelinegro se había convertido en algo más. Pero él era un estúpido y seguro que ni si quiera sabía lo que era el amor.

- ¿Si? –preguntó deteniéndose para mirarla con una gran sonrisa que hacía que el corazón de la pelinaranja latiera más deprisa.

- Te amo –enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello, notaba que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y el hecho de que Luffy no hubiera ni parpadeado desde que había hecho su declaración no ayudaba mucho.

El moreno reflexionó, nunca se había planteado que alguien lo amara ni que él amaría a alguien, él solo quería vivir aventuras, conocer otros lugares y batallar en muchas guerras para llenar su reino de honor y gloria. Recordó que su padre le había comentado que algún día tendría que elegir una reina que gobernara a su lado y en ese momento se dio cuenta de una cosa. No quería tener a su lado a otra mujer que no fuera Nami. Ella sería su reina, la llenaría de regalos cada vez que llegara de una batalla y la amaría hasta el fin de sus días. Jadeó al darse cuenta de su descubrimiento y sonrió ampliamente, muy feliz.

-Yo también te amo, Nami, tú serás mi reina –depositó un suave beso en la mano de ella, como tantas veces había visto hacer a los caballeros con las damas en las fiestas del castillo. Nami sintió que le temblaban las piernas de la emoción, jamás espero una respuesta como esa. Sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Días después, aquel mismo jardín había presenciado su primer beso. Torpe e inexperto, pero cargado de muchísimo amor. Años después, allí estaban ellos otra vez. Ahora tenían 17 años y debían enfrentarse a una dura despedida.

- Namii, no llores, estás más guapa cuando sonríes –dijo el moreno intentando animarla, pero la verdad es que él estaba tan apenado como ella.

- Pero no es justo Luffy, nos íbamos a casar muy pronto… y ahora debes irte a la guerra y tendremos que esperar a que regreses… –la pelinaranja intentaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar de llorar pero era imposible. Los brazos de Luffy la rodearon y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, sintiéndose a salvo del mundo.

- No te preocupes, ya he estado en muchas batallas, ganaré en seguida y volveré a casa, nos casaremos y nada nos impedirá estar juntos –le prometió. Ella asintió. Luffy, para asegurarse, selló su promesa con un beso que renovó las esperanzas de la chica. Más animada pensó que él tenía razón, todo iba a ir bien y antes de que se diera cuenta estaría casándose con el amor de su vida.

Pero los meses pasaron, el día de la boda llegó, pero había sido suspendida. Luffy no llegaba y la guerra se estaba alargando más de lo que esperaba. Y ella, como dama que era solo podía esperar y suplicar que nada le pasara a su amado. Una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por su mejilla derecha, se la limpió rápidamente obligándose a mantenerse fuerte y no perder la esperanza tan pronto.

Llegó la hora de comer y a pesar de que ese día habían preparado sus platos favoritos no se encontraba con ánimos para saborear la comida. Tenía un nudo en el estomago, no debió recordar aquello. Se despidió de sus padres con unas breves palabras y se fue a su habitación. Allí se puso a coser intentando distraerse, pero una y otra vez aquella molesta vocecilla le decía "_¿y si le ha pasado algo?_" "_¿y si ha conocido a otra princesa más guapa y más poderosa y ha decidido casarse con ella?_" "_¿y si está muerto y no volverá jamás?_".

"_¡No!_" se dijo a punto de llorar de nuevo. Aquellas opciones eran demasiado dolorosas incluso para ser hipótesis. Luffy estaba bien, la guerra solo se había alargado un poco, pero él volvería sano y salvo a casarse con ella. "_Aunque hace tiempo que no recibo noticias de él… tal vez debería intentar ponerme en contacto con alguien que sepa algo de Luffy…_" Pero sabía que eso no era posible. Nadie la escucharía ya que pensarían que solo ayudaría a distraer al moreno de la batalla y eso podría ser un error fatal para todos. Resignándose a lo que le tocaba vivir, Nami siguió esperando y esperando alguna noticia de él.

* * *

Y llegó el día en el que esa noticia llegó. Nami estaba en la cocina observando como trabajaban las criadas cuando la avisaron de que un mensajero había llegado y debía estar presente cuando el diera su mensaje. La pelinaranja corrió hasta el salón donde se encontraban sus padres con unos cuantos guardas y el recién llegado.

Estaba cansado y desaliñado, aun así lo único que había pedido era un vaso de agua ya que su mensaje era lo más importante y hasta que no lo entregara su misión no habría acabado. Nami se colocó junto a sus padres y esperó a que el mensajero hablara.

- Este es el mensaje que se me ha ordenado entregar –empezó con voz solemne. Todos lo miraron expectantes.- "Monkey D. Luffy ha sido atrapado por el enemigo. Están negociando para traerlo de vuelta, pero lo más seguro es que nunca pueda regresar y lo maten los barbaros. Es conveniente que la princesa Nami busque otro pretendiente"

El silencio reinó durante unos minutos. Tiempo suficiente para que Nami asimilara lo que había escuchado. Las palabras "atrapado" y "muerte" resonaban en su cabeza. Comenzó a temblar, sollozando, las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos. Su grito de dolor resonó por todo el castillo y entonces se dejó caer, las piernas le fallaron pero por suerte su madre y los guardas la sujetaron y la tumbaron en el sofá. Ella no podía ver, sus ojos estaban acuosos por todas las lágrimas que estaba derramando. Le dolía el pecho y no podía de dejar de sollozar y lanzar gritos de dolor.

¿Buscar otro pretendiente? ¿Qué se habían creído? Ella amaba a Luffy y no iba a permitir que nada lo separara de él. Si debía morir sola, que así sea. Pero otro pensamiento asaltó su mente. ¿Iba a resignarse, dejándolo morir en manos de los bárbaros? En seguida supo la respuesta, no, por supuesto que no, haría algo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Se preguntó angustiada.

Cuando ya no le quedaron más lágrimas que derramar y enfocó su visión se dio cuenta de que estaba en su dormitorio. No se había dado cuenta de que la habían llevado allí pero no le importó. Estaba sola, justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Pensó y pensó, hasta que una idea se instaló con fuerza en su cabeza.

"_Debes ir tu misma a salvarlo. Se la heroína que siempre quisiste ser_"

Pero en seguida comprendió que esa idea era absurda. Ella no sabía pelear ni defenderse, nunca le habían enseñado y nunca había tenido interés en ello. Se maldijo por no pedirlo en su momento. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, acorde con su posición social, pero no encontraba nada. Sin embargo, aquella idea que le había parecido tan absurda seguía allí y cada vez se le hacía más atractiva y posible. Podía aprender a pelear durante el viaje y buscar algún ejército por el camino que la ayudase.

Su madre entró en su habitación sacándola de sus pensamientos. Bellemere, una mujer pelirrosa y muy bella, se sentó a su lado en la cama. Le acarició el cabello con dulzura y con un paño húmedo le limpió los rastros de lágrimas de las mejillas. Nami se sintió de nuevo como una niña pequeña que necesitaba a su madre para superar sus miedos.

- ¿Estás mejor? –preguntó con suavidad, intentando no molestarla. Ella asintió y se incorporó un poco en cama, dándose cuenta de que aun estaba vestida.

- Madre, no quiero casarme con otro que no sea Luffy, yo lo amo a él y solo a él. –la voz de Nami se apagó al final de la frase. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y tenía la sensación de que los ojos se le llenaban de nuevo de lágrimas, pero ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar.

-Lo sé, mon chere –le dijo con dulzura su madre.- Tu padre va a preparar a sus hombres y en un mes irán a ayudar a Luffy.

Nami iba a protestar, pero supo que lo más inteligente en ese momento era asentir y callar. Un mes era demasiado tiempo, el pelinegro necesitaba ayuda ya. Y ella sería la que le llevaría esa ayuda. Abrazó a su madre, mostrándose conforme con lo que le había dicho, pero en su mente ya estaba pensando en su plan para escapar cuanto antes. Se quedó de nuevo sola con sus pensamientos, miró por la ventana, cada vez más decidida a llevar a cabo su plan.

* * *

Al atardecer Nami por fin pudo salir de su habitación, su madre no la había dejado temiendo que tuviera otro ataque de ansiedad y se desmayara en algún lugar donde nadie pudiera atenderla. La pelinaranja apreciaba la preocupación de su madre, pero haberla encerrado había hecho que perdiera mucho tiempo para preparar su plan.

En una bolsa de cuero ya había metido la ropa que iba a llevarse, un par de vestidos, los más cómodos, aunque tenía la sensación de que esa ropa seguía siendo inapropiada para su misión. Pero no tenía otra. Después fue a hablar con uno de los caballeros de su padre, el más fiel a su familia y el que normalmente se ocupaba de cuidar de ella.

Se encontraba haciendo guardia cerca de su habitación. Llevaba la armadura puesta y el yelmo bajo el brazo, seguramente le tocaría cambiar el turno. Se acercó a él intentando no levantar sospechas, a pesar de que estaban solos en el pasillo, pero nunca se sabe quien puede salir de una de las estancias.

-Sanji –dijo Nami dulcemente. Sabía que el rubio haría todo lo que le pidiera sin preguntar la razón, era completamente servicial a las mujeres. Él la miró con curiosidad y se contuvo para no decirle algún piropo a su señora.- Necesito hablar contigo, a solas.

Dicho esto lo arrastró hasta su habitación. Sanji confundido se dejo llevar por la princesa. El rubio empezó a crearse sus propias historias, en las que Nami le declaraba su amor. Aunque muy a su pesar, en el fondo, sabía que eso era completamente imposible, porque el corazón de su señora pertenecía a Monkey D. Luffy. "_Estúpido suertudo_" había pensado Sanji cuando se había enterado del compromiso de los dos. Pero luego había visto la felicidad de la pelinaranja y no tenía más remedio que estar conforme, porque si su dama era feliz, ¿quién era él para impedir su felicidad?

Nami cerró la puerta, haciendo que el rubio volviera al mundo real. La chica lo miró seriamente, intentando encontrar la mejor manera para contarle su plan. Al final decidió que cuanto más directo mejor.

- Voy a ir a rescatar a Luffy.

Sanji parpadeó, creyendo haber escuchado mal, pero Nami seguía igual de seria y sus palabras comenzaron a tener sentido. Impresionado y horrorizado agarró a Nami de los hombros.

- ¡Mi señora, eso es una estupidez! Deje que su padre vaya a salvarlo, usted no sabe pelear ni defenderse, fuera del castillo está indefensa –casi gritó el caballero. La pelinaranja se mordió el labio inferior, asaltada por la verdad que había dicho él, pero eso no era suficiente para romper su decisión.

- ¡Ya lo sé! Por eso, quiero que vengas conmigo y me enseñes durante el camino, sé que cerca de la cuidad en la que secuestraron a Luffy hay un campamento con soldados de nuestro reino, iremos allí y entonces, juntos salvaremos a Luffy –confesó con decisión mirándolo a los ojos.

- Es un suicidio, mi señora, no puedo permitirlo –Sanji la soltó y dio un paso atrás mirándola con la misma seriedad que ella lo miraba. Nami gruñó, pensó que convencer a Sanji sería lo más fácil del mundo ya que él siempre decía que si a todo lo que le pedía, pero al parecer si eso implicaba un daño para ella su respuesta sería negativa. Aun así no se iba a rendir e iba a conseguir convencerlo.

- Muy bien, si no vienes conmigo iré sola –dijo con decisión y Sanji supo que no mentía. Suspiró. Su misión siempre había sido proteger a la princesa, no podía fallar ahora.

- Está bien, la acompañaré, también la instruiré en el manejo de las armas, pero yo decidiré el camino a seguir, él más seguro y será mejor que vayamos de incognito.

Nami sonrió feliz de haberlo conseguido y abrazó a Sanji con fuerza que se dejó gustoso. Se quedaron un rato más en la habitación porque el rubio quería ver la bolsa que ya había preparado. Al parecer aquellos vestidos no eran buenos, llamarían mucho la atención. Rápidamente Nami le quitó todos los adornos, le puso remiendos y quedaron más humildes. Igualmente, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que los vestidos no serían lo más adecuado para el viaje.

Aquella noche, Nami no cenó mucho, sus padres lo atribuyeron a la terrible noticia que había recibido hoy. En parte era así, pero sobretodo era por el nerviosismo y la emoción que le provocaban su nuevo viaje.

Mientras que su familia terminaba de cenar, ella se cambió, recogió su bolsa y después fue a la sala de armas. Contempló cada una de ellas, cogió una espada, la que le pareció la más ligera y la guardó en su funda, después la lió en tela y se la colgó al hombro. Era una sensación extraña para ella, pero le gustó.

Se reunió con Sanji en la puerta trasera, la que daba a las cocinas. Él ya se había encargado de coger comida para el camino y entre los dos llevaban suficiente dinero para hacer su viaje con relativa comodidad. A ella le sorprendió verlo sin armadura, con ropa humilde, pero si querían ir de incognito eso sería lo mejor. Los caballos estaban listos y esperando al lado de la puerta.

Atravesaron en silencio las murallas del castillo y después montaron en el caballo. Se alejaron del castillo, sin mirar atrás. A Nami le dolía dejar allí toda su vida, para lanzarse a una aventura que no sabía si tendría un final feliz.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el primer capitulo ^w^ Espero que os haya gustado y os haya dejado con la intriga ewe Ya sabéis acepto críticas y opiniones, lo que busco es mejorar jum ewe Intentaré no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente :3**

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos ;3**


	2. La crueldad del mundo

**Hola! Por fin he vuelto con el siguiente capítulo, siento mucho la tardanza, pero he empezado el instituto y estoy bastante atareada espero que la semana que viene pueda sacar un ratito para publicar de nuevo. No os entretengo más y vamos con lo importante ;3**

* * *

Cabalgaron durante toda la noche sin detenerse. Sanji estaba más que seguro que en cuanto notaran la ausencia de la princesa irían a buscarla y si la encontraban no tendría ninguna oportunidad de llevar su plan acabo.

- Llevas una bolsa muy grande –comentó Nami al fijarse que el equipaje del rubio parecía hasta más grande que el de ella.

- He cogido bastante ropa, tanto para mí como para ti.

- ¿Para mí? –preguntó confusa la pelinaranja.

- Ya te dije que los vestidos no eran el mejor atuendo para esto. He cogido algo de ropa que te puede valer, cuando lleguemos a la posada te cambiaras –respondió mirándola de reojo.

Nami se quedó en silencio. Jamás había usado ropa de hombre y en su opinión parecía algo incomoda. Ella siempre había preferido sus vestidos, llenos de adornos. Pero era necesario para continuar adelante y pasar desapercibida. No quería interrupciones en su plan.

Los primeros rayos de sol se hacían presentes por el horizonte, un nuevo día y por suerte en la noche no tuvieron ningún problema. Apenas fue consciente que Sanji se detenía y su caballo también lo hacía. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con una posada. Imitó al rubio cuando este se bajo de su montura. Llevaron los caballos al establo y dejaron que el encargado se ocupara de alimentarlos. Después pidieron una habitación para cada uno. Nami tenía una propia, Sanji la compartiría con otros hombres ya que así sería más barato.

Antes de marchar cada uno a su correspondiente habitación Sanji le entregó sus nuevos ropajes a Nami, que los miró con curiosidad. Después se separaron, Nami suspiró aliviada al ver que la habitación de Sanji no estaba muy lejos de la de ella. Entró en su habitación y se quitó el vestido, peleando con los cordones de la espalda, ya que siempre tenía una criada que la ayudaba a ponerse y quitarse el vestido. Se quedó en camisón y echó en la cama. Pero le pareció demasiado incomoda y basta. Las sábanas y mantas eran ásperas, nada en comparación con las suaves sábanas de seda de su cama. Suspiró y se resignó a intentar dormir. Debía acostumbrarse a vivir sin lujos a partir de ahora.

* * *

Al medio día, Nami decidió levantarse e ir a comer algo, aunque primero debía vestirse con las ropas de hombre. Confiada empezó a vestirse, creyendo que sería más sencillo que ponerse el vestido sola. Se equivocaba. Le costó más tiempo del que pensaba, pero al final el resultado no era tan malo. La camiseta era lo suficiente ancha para ocultar sus formas femeninas y los pantalones se adaptaban perfectamente a sus piernas dándoles una movilidad que nunca creyó posible.

Aun así, su largo pelo la delataba. Se lo recogió como pudo, haciéndose un moño intentando imitar los movimientos rápidos y precisos de las criadas cuando se peinaban. Fue otro desastre, pero aun así consiguió recogerse el pelo en un moño del que se escapaban algunos mechones. Cogió la capa con capucha que el rubio le había entregado y se la colocó tapándose el rostro lo más que pudo.

Bajó a la parte de abajo, donde estaba el comedor y la taberna. Esperanzada, buscó con la mirada a Sanji. Por suerte lo encontró comiendo y bebiendo con otros hombres. Sin pensárselo se sentó a su lado. Nada más verla el caballero pidió comida y bebida para ella. Nami susurró un "gracias" y se fijó en los hombres de la mesa. El alboroto que hacían había disminuido cuando ella se había sentado, y ahora muchos de ellos le lanzaban miradas curiosas cuando pensaban que ella no miraba. A Nami se le aceleró el corazón, preocupada de que la hubieran descubierto. Pero nadie hizo ni dijo ningún gesto que diera entender que la habían pillado.

A su lado, Sanji seguía comportándose como siempre, intentando dar a entender que la presencia de la chica no era importante ni alarmante. Cuando le entregaron su comida comió en silencio, sin mirar de nuevo a esos hombres y pegándose un poco más a Sanji para sentirse protegida. Él no protestó así que pensó que no había ningún problema hasta que uno de los hombres estalló en risotadas mirando al rubio.

- ¿Quién es tu "amigo", Sanji? –preguntó con burla.- Está muy cariñoso contigo, y yo que pensaba que eras una adorador de mujeres…

La pelinaranja palideció al escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre. No se habían dado cuenta de que era una chica, es más lo tomaban por un muchacho y ella había cometido el error de pegarse demasiado a Sanji. Se separó de él, pero ya era demasiado tarde, todos estaban riendo las palabras de aquel hombre. Estaba segura de que si alguien no opinaba lo mismo que él no lo dejaban notar, era demasiado grande e intimidante, con una espesa barba negra. Nami le lanzó a Sanji una mirada de disculpa, para su sorpresa él ni se había inmutado.

El rubio sonrió ante los comentarios de todos ellos, en el fondo estaba furioso porque Nami tuviera que escuchar todas aquellas palabras. Harto de escucharlos, miró al causante de aquel revuelo a los ojos, seria y fríamente.

- Es solo un amigo al que estoy ayudando, dejad de decir estupideces –el efecto de las palabras de Sanji fue instantáneo, todos guardaron silencio. Nami estaba impresionada de lo que había conseguido solo con unas cuantas palabras dichas con mucha seriedad y frialdad. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que el rubio tenía un cuchillo en la mano, era de untar la mantequilla, ni siquiera tenía punta y apenas cortaba pero todos miraban algo asustados aquella inofensiva arma en la mano del caballero.

- Esta bien Sanji, perdónanos, suelta eso, por favor –pidió el hombre grande e intimidante, sorprendiendo a Nami. El nombrado así lo hizo y continuó con su comida. La pelinaranja lo imitó en seguida, después tendría que preguntarle qué había pasado.

Tras terminar de comer recogieron su equipaje y montaron en sus caballos que estaban descansados y bien alimentados. Se alejaron de la posada sin ninguna prisa. Nami seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había visto en la taberna y no podía aguantar más sin preguntar.

- ¿Por qué se han asustado tanto cuando te han visto con el cuchillo de la mantequilla? Es inofensivo…

La pregunta sorprendió a Sanji, que iba concentrado en el camino, vigilando que nadie saliera de la espesura para atacarlos. Miró de reojo a Nami, que lo miraba con mucha curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué quiere saberlo, mi señora? –preguntó a su vez.

- Curiosidad.

El caballero guardó silencio y Nami pensó que no le iba a contestar cuando de repente suspiró y paró su caballo para que ambos caminaran a la par.

- Antes de ser caballero, trabajaba en las cocinas de palacio, me enseñaron muy bien y como yo quería ser caballero empecé a practicar con los cuchillos primero, cualquiera es un arma mortal en mi mano. Después decidieron entrenarme con la espada y así conseguí mi propósito y empecé a servir como caballero en el palacio.

Nami asintió, sorprendida por la historia del rubio. Sabía que Sanji era uno de los mejores caballeros del reino pero nunca hubiera imaginado que sus habilidades fueran tan lejos. Sonrió, al darse cuenta de la buena elección que había hecho para ir a rescatar a Luffy. Con Sanji como escolta todo sería más fácil.

La tarde pasó lentamente, con un paisaje que apenas cambiaba. Pasaron por unas cuantas aldeas, pero no se detuvieron a descansar en ningún momento. Siguieron su camino, siempre hacia el horizonte, Nami cada vez estaba más nerviosa, sabía que el viaje sería largo, pero no sabía cuan largo podría hacerse. El cielo se tornó naranja mientras el sol se escondía entre las montañas. Fue entonces cuando decidieron parar para cenar y descansar.

Nami esperó junto al fuego tapada con su capa mientras Sanji cazaba algún animal, por suerte, consiguió un conejo. La pelinaranja tuvo que apartar la mirada, incapaz de ver como el caballero limpiaba el animal antes de cocinarlo. Mientras comían la princesa sintió algo de pena por el pobre conejo, nunca le había pasado pero nunca había tenido el placer de conocer su comida antes de que muriera.

- Princesa, póngase cómoda e intente dormir, yo me ocuparé de la guardia –le ofreció con una sonrisa el rubio. Nami no se pudo negar, sabía que el sueño acabaría pudiendo con ella y no iba a ser útil haciendo guardia.

Se tumbó en el suelo, utilizando su bolsa como almohada y tapándose lo mejor que podía. No era cómodo y en aquel momento se dio cuenta de lo afortunada que era una persona de tener una simple cama como la de la posada, e incluso un montón de heno. Miró a Sanji, que estaba alerta sentado con una mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

- ¿Cuándo empezaré mi entrenamiento? –preguntó con voz soñolienta, porque a pesar de que la posición y el lugar en el que se encontraba no era muy cómoda, estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir un poco.

- Mañana por la mañana –le susurró. Ella siguió observándolo hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol dieron directamente en su cara, haciéndola despertar a pesar de que ella prefería seguir durmiendo un ratito más. Se incorporó, quedando sentada en el frio suelo y se estiró, sentía todos los músculos entumecidos. Debía decirle a Sanji que intentaran dormir en lugares mejores a partir de ahora. Observó lo que había sido su improvisado campamento, el fuego estaba apagado y Sanji estaba mirando su bolsa tranquilamente, sacando algo de fruta para el desayuno.

- Buenos días –saludó la princesa aun aturdida por el sueño.

- Buenos días, mi señora, espero que haya pasado una buena noche –Sanji le ofreció la mitad de la fruta que había sacado y ambos empezaron a comer.

- Bueno… podría haber sido mejor.

Sanji sonrió entendiendo a lo que Nami se refería. Ambos siguieron comiendo en silencio, la pelinaranja se dio cuenta de que si Sanji se había quedado haciendo guardia no debía haber dormido nada.

- Sanji, ¿no has dormido nada? –preguntó sorprendida y preocupada.

- Dormí un rato antes del amanecer, pero, por supuesto, estando siempre alerta, no pondría nunca su vida en peligro por un rato de sueño –respondió con tono serio. Ella asintió y pensó que tal vez debería compartir las guardias a partir de ahora.- Cambiando de tema, anoche cuando fui a cazar encontré un pequeño riachuelo, tal vez quiera ir antes de empezar el entrenamiento.

Nami asintió emocionada ante la perspectiva de que pronto sabría defenderse. Terminó rápidamente su desayuno y siguiendo las indicaciones de Sanji llegó al pequeño riachuelo. Se aseó lo mejor que pudo y miró su reflejo en el reflejo. Seguía pareciendo una dama de la nobleza a pesar de su aspecto desaliñado, tal vez pronto ya no sería ni reconocible. Volvió rápidamente junto a Sanji que la esperaba con dos espadas de madera.

Cogió la que le ofrecía, confiada, y casi se le cae. Pensó que iban a ser muy ligeras siendo de madera, pero para su sorpresa pesaban mucho. Si una espada de metal pesaba aun más estaba empezando a temer que no pudiera si quiera levantarla.

- Pesa mucho… –susurró, pensando que el que ahora era su maestro no la escucharía. De nuevo, se equivocó.

- Tiene que ser pesada para que consigas suficiente fuerza en los brazos, cuando aprendas a manejar esta como si fuera una pluma, la de metal apenas te pesará.

Nami suspiró aliviada ante la noticia, pero aun temía que no pudiera manejar la espada de madera. Retirando esos pensamientos negativos de su cabeza se centró en las palabras de Sanji. Empezó a enseñarle como cogerla correctamente y después algunos movimientos, asegurándose de que la espada fuera como una prolongación de su brazo. Le costó horrores, pero al final consiguió un buen resultado, claro que para cuando lo consiguió había pasado casi toda la mañana y estaba sudando. Jamás había sudado tanto y se sentía muy sucia. Aun así el entrenamiento no acabó ahí, después tuvo que poner en práctica los conocimientos aprendidos en un pequeño combate con Sanji. Esperaba que fuera difícil, pero no tanto, no consiguió darle ningún golpe y ella recibió varios "muerta". Horrorizada se dio cuenta de lo poco que duraría en un combate y la cantidad de posibilidades que había para matarla.

Cansada y hambrienta, volvió al arroyo deseosa de poder asearse de nuevo. Una vez que se sintió limpia y relajada volvió al campamento donde Sanji la esperaba con la comida preparada estaba vez un pequeño cervatillo. Se sintió algo apenada pero al menos estaba vez no había visto al animal morir y comió más tranquila. Agradeció que la presa fuera más grande porque estaba hambrienta, devoró su parte algo avergonzada por sus modales. Seguía hambrienta pero no quería pedir nada más, aun así Sanji se dio cuenta y le ofreció más comida, ella no tuvo el valor para rechazarla.

Tras llenar el estomago siguieron con su viaje. Apenas se encontraron con gente, unos cuantos pastores que movían sus rebaños y algunos mercaderes que llevaban su mercancía en su carreta. Aun así Nami seguía llevando la capucha de su capa bien calada para que no pudieran verle el rostro. Por suerte nadie se fijo en ellos y si los miraron apenas le dieron importancia. Nami sonrió satisfecha de que su disfraz diera tan buen resultado.

Las horas trascurrieron sin que nada emocionante pasara. Pasaron por un pequeño pueblo que tenía un mercado pero no se detuvieron a verlo, siguieron su camino evitando las calles en las que más personas había. Dejaron el pueblo atrás y Nami empezó a temer que aquella noche también durmieran a la intemperie.

- ¿Dónde dormiremos hoy? –preguntó algo temerosa.

- No se preocupe, mi señora, me aseguraré de que durmamos siempre en una posada. Hay una no muy lejos de aquí, entre dos pueblos, uno de ellos es el pasamos hace un rato, así que estaremos al llegar.

Aun así siguieron cabalgando durante un largo rato y la posada ni si quiera se veía a lo lejos. Nami empezó a pensar que esa posada ya no existía y tendría que dormir de nuevo en el suelo. Los arbustos a su alrededor se movieron ligeramente, ella no le dio importancia pensando que serían animales que ahora que estaba atardeciendo se atrevían a acercarse al camino, pero Sanji se puso alerta y colocó una de sus manos en la empuñadura de la espalda.

El caos estalló, en un segundo andaban tranquilamente y al siguiente los caballos se encabritaron y unos bandidos salieron de la espesura. Sanji sin ningún problema controlo a su caballo y protegió a la princesa. Nami lo tuvo más difícil pero también lo consiguió, asustada observó la pelea. Eran tres hombres y parecía que Sanji tenía ventaja sobre el caballo. Dos de ellos pelearon con él mientras el tercero aprovechando que el rubio estaba ocupado se acercó a Nami. Ella horrorizada se quedó quieta sin saber qué hacer. Sanji se dio cuenta y consiguió quitarse de encima a los dos bandidos.

El tercer bandido levantó su arma dispuesto a acabar con la vida de aquel muchacho miedoso que no se movía. Antes de que pudiera bajarla y rozar a su presa una espada le atravesó el cuello desde atrás, rompiéndole las vertebras y las venas. La sangre brotó como si de una fuente se tratara. Sanji retiró la espada, consiguiendo que sangrara más. La boca del hombre se llenó de sangre y cayó al suelo, muerto.

Nami gritó horrorizada, las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. No pudo dejar de mirar el cadáver que cada vez estaba más pálido, sollozando muerta de miedo. El final de los otros dos hombres fue igual o peor que el de que había osado a atacar a la princesa, por suerte para Nami no lo llegó a ver.

Sanji guardó la espada y rápidamente se acercó a ella. La pasó de su caballo al de él, dejando que escondiera la cara en su pecho mientras aun sollozaba aterrorizada. La sujetó con un brazo mientras que con el otro cogió las correas del caballo de Nami y el suyo.

Pronto llegaron a la posada, esta vez, Nami quiso compartir la habitación con el caballero, dormirían en camas separadas claro está, pero aun así ella lo quería cerca para que la protegiera. Aun tenía muy reciente aquel incidente y le costaba dejar de temblar. Aquella noche, Sanji la veló, pero ella apenas pegó ojo porque sus sueños estaban plagados de pesadillas.**  
**

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado :3 a mi me está encantando escribir este fic y ver que la gente le da una buena bienvenida es genial *-* Muchas gracias a todos los que comentasteis en el cap anterior, espero vuestros comentarios ;3 y a los que no habéis comentado... ¿a que esperarais para hacerlo? No muerdo! y me encanta recibir críticas y opiniones de los demás. Mi misión es mejorar como siempre digo xD **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente ;3**

**Besos ;3**


	3. Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin

**Hola! Aquí estoy con el siguiente cap ^w^ Quería haberlo subido el sábado pero me ha sido imposible D: Pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? xD No os entretengo más y os dejo con el cap ;3**

* * *

Tras el pequeño incidente del camino Nami insistió en aumentar su entrenamiento. Sanji, aunque sabía que eso era lo mejor, se resistió un poco ya que no quería que su bella dama sufriera daños con un entrenamiento tan intensivo. Aun así, el rubio no pudo negarle nada y mucho menos cuando lo miró con carita de cachorrito.

Los días pasaron lentamente, frustrando a Nami. Ella quería sentirse más cerca de su amado, pero a cada paso que daba no veía ningún avance, siempre parecía quedar un largo camino que recorrer. Por suerte para ella, había conseguido hacer grandes progresos con sus clases de espada. Terminaba agotada y sudada, pero valía la pena sacrificarse por los magníficos resultados que poco a poco iba consiguiendo. La espada de madera dejo de pesar y era como cuando jugaba con Luffy de pequeña y utilizaban palos para pelear. Aquellos recuerdos renovaron sus fuerzas.

Cada día aprendía algo nuevo y conseguía dominarlo a la perfección, tenía talento, la espada era una prolongación de su cuerpo. Aun así, no fue hasta que pasó casi una semana y media desde su partida del castillo que consiguió darle a su maestro un "muerto". Para ella, a pesar de que antes de conseguirlo había "muerto" varias veces, era un grandísimo avance. Días después estaba manejando la espada de metal, la que había cogido la noche que escapó de palacio.

- Tenías razón, es como coger una pluma –comentó alegremente la pelinaranja, equilibrando su nueva arma en su mano. Con facilidad, pudo realizar algunos de los movimientos que tanto le había costado aprender con su antigua espada. Sanji sonrió muy satisfecho de lo que había conseguido.

Nami se preparó para el primer combate realmente peligroso de su vida. Segundos después ya estaba atacando al caballero. Obviamente, el combate resultó difícil para Nami, pero conseguía defenderse lo mejor que podía. Finalmente, la pelinaranja perdió, no sin antes haber conseguido darle trabajo al rubio. Sonriendo satisfecha se levantó del suelo de un salto, rechazando la ayuda de Sanji.

- Lo ha hecho muy bien –la felicitó.- Está aprendiendo cada vez más rápido, mi señora.

Ella sonrió satisfecha y orgullosa. Si después de tanto trabajo no avanzaba es que era demasiado torpe. Se sacudió las ropas y miró hacia el camino que debían seguir. Suspirando miró a Sanji.

- ¿Cuándo llegaremos? –preguntó con voz apagada. El rubio miró el camino pensativo.

- En unos días estaremos en el campamento, una vez allí tendrá a su disposición a los mejores guerreros del reino.

Nami asintió complacida. Tras un breve descanso llegó la hora de emprender la marcha. Siguieron cabalgando durante horas hasta que estaban demasiado agotados para sostenerse en el caballo. Esta vez a la princesa no le importó el lugar en el que pasaron la noche, se sentía segura y fuerte. Podía cuidar de si misma.

* * *

Tal y como había dicho Sanji, días después divisaron a lo lejos lo que parecían tiendas y una pequeña fogata, cuyo humo se extendía hacia el cielo. Emocionada, miró al rubio para asegurarse de que ese era su destino. Cuando recibió la afirmación de él, ambos arrearon a sus caballos para llegar lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegaron al campamento se sorprendió de lo bien organizado que estaba todo. Cada uno parecía saber que debía hacer. Muchos de los guerreros se detuvieron de sus quehaceres a su llegada alertas por si su presencia era peligrosa, pero al ver a Sanji la mayoría se calmó notablemente, el resto miraba al otro jinete con curiosidad. Nami se sintió incomoda al estar rodeada de tantos hombres, pero intentó que su inseguridad no se viera reflejada.

Sanji bajó del caballo ágilmente y se dirigió a uno de los tantos hombres que allí había. Ella lo imitó, acercándose a él con curiosidad.

- ¿Dónde está Roronoa? –preguntó con molestia el rubio. Por su tono, Nami supo que él y Roronoa no se llevaban bien.

- En su tienda –contestó el hombre señalando la tienda más grande de todas. La princesa comprendió que en aquel campamento quien mandaba era el hombre con el que Sanji no se llevaba bien.

Sanji entregó los caballos al hombre y fue directo a la tienda, seguido de cerca por Nami. Todos se apartaban para dejarles paso, mirándolos en silencio, preguntándose quién sería el muchacho que acompañaba al caballero.

El rubio entró en la tienda sin llamar, interrumpiendo la conversación de los ocupantes de está. Nami se asomó por encima del hombro de él con curiosidad. Allí encontró un hombre musculoso y apuesto con el cabello verde, vestía una armadura a medio poner. A su lado, para sorpresa de la pelinaranja, había una mujer. Tenía la belleza de una princesa, de ojos azules y cabello negro como la noche muy largo, por increíble que le pareciera, aquella bella mujer también llevaba una armadura hecha a medida para ella. Ambos se encontraban inclinados sobre una mesa mirando lo que parecía un mapa. El hombre, Roronoa Zoro, supuso Nami, los miró con enfado, la mujer los miró con tranquilidad y cierta curiosidad.

- Oi, marimo, venimos a unirnos a tus filas-no era una petición, si no una afirmación.

- ¿Para qué os quiero yo aquí, cejas de molinillo? –preguntó con burla el peliverde.

- ¡Para salvar a Luffy! –gritó Nami, adelantándose al rubio que estaba bastante enfadado. Se puso a su lado, para que pudieran verla. Zoro la estudió con la mirada y alzó una ceja poco impresionado. La morena sonrió enigmáticamente.

- Interesante… –comentó llamando la atención del guerrero.

- ¿Qué es tan interesante, mujer? –preguntó intentando averiguar que pasaba por la cabeza de su compañera.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? –preguntó a su vez, después sonrió.- Bueno, es normal, está un poco irreconocible, pero Sanji nos ha traído a la princesa Nami, la prometida de Luffy.

La pelinaranja miró sorprendida a la otra mujer, que había sido capar de reconocerla tan rápido. Sintió la mirada de Zoro en ella estudiándola al detalle. Tras unos segundos él asintió dándole la razón a su compañera.

- Que inteligente eres, Robin –la alabó el rubio. Ella lo ignoró con una sonrisa y se acercó a Nami.

- Nico Robin, encantada, su majestad. ¿A qué se debe su presencia aquí? –Nami no estaba segura de porque le preguntada ya que estaba segura de que ella entendía sus razones, aun así contestó.

- He venido a salvar a mi prometido, y para ello necesito vuestra ayuda.

- ¿Sabes pelear, mujer? –preguntó Roronoa, poco convencido de que la respuesta fuese afirmativa.

- ¡Claro que sé! Pero aun necesitaré unas clases más… –reconoció algo avergonzada, mirando el suelo. Robin parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho con todo el asunto.

- No se preocupe, yo misma la ayudaré a finalizar su entrenamiento, ¿quién mejor que una mujer para enseñarte como aprovechar tus armas femeninas? –dijo bastante divertida. Nami se sonrojó.- Sanji, encárgate de ayudar a Zoro a trazar el camino correcto para asaltar el castillo donde el príncipe está arrestado.

Dicho esto, Robin abandonó la tienda arrastrando a Nami tras de si, dejando a un muy enfadado Zoro y a un rubio que aceptó su orden gustosamente. Segundos después se podían escuchar los gritos de ambos hombres, Nami miró hacia atrás algo preocupada, pensando que esos dos tal vez llegaran a matarse el uno al otro, sin embargo Robin siguió su camino sin inmutarse, como si aquella pelea fuese el pan de cada día.

Llegaron a un pequeño claro en el campamento, cerca había una pequeña tienda, la morena se dirigió allí directamente. Allí estaban las armas y las armaduras que no estaban siendo usadas. Robin cogió una de las partes de una de ellas y después miró a Nami y la coraza alternativamente con ojo crítico.

- Esta es una de mis armaduras, no estoy segura de que te esté bien, pero supongo que el herrero del campamento podrá arreglarla para ti. –dicho esto cogió el resto de la armadura pasándole algunas piezas a Nami para que la ayudara y se dirigieron a otra de las tiendas.

Era fácil reconocer la tienda del herrero, al acercarse la temperatura aumentaba considerablemente y dentro el calor era sofocante. Aun así Nami aguantó mientras el herrero tomaba sus medidas y se ponía a trabajar con la armadura. Robin la sacó de allí mientras el hombre trabajaba, la llevó de nuevo al claro y le dio una espada de madera.

- Demuéstrame lo que sabe hacer, princesa –pidió cogiendo una espada como la de ella.

Nami no se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó al ataque utilizando las técnicas que Sanji le había enseñado. Se dio cuenta de que era muy diferente pelear con Robin, sus movimientos eran muy distintos a los de su maestro. Mientras que Sanji se movía rápidamente y utilizando su flexibilidad, golpeando con fuerza, Robin se movía con más ligeramente, sus movimientos eran más agiles y aunque su fuerza no era tan grande, sabía exactamente donde golpear y como golpear para causar más daño.

Cuando Nami cayó al suelo por tercera vez, no pudo levantarse porque la otra mujer no se lo permitió. La miró pensativa unos segundos y después la ayudó a levantarse. Ella estaba completamente avergonzada de lo patética que había sido peleando.

- Eres rápida y silenciosa –comentó dejando las espadas en su lugar. Cogió una piedra del suelo y la escondió en su mano.- Vamos a probar otra cosa. Intente quitarme la piedra sin que me dé cuenta.

Nami asintió sin entender muy bien la finalidad de esa prueba. Miró a Robin unos segundos y se acercó a ella, la distrajo unos segundos y después se apartó de ella, mostrándole la piedra en su mano.

- ¿Así? –preguntó confusa. Robin sorprendida miró sus manos, ahora vacías, y luego la mano de la princesa. Asintió sonriendo.

- Exacto, lo ha hecho a la perfección. Tiene buenas habilidades, majestad.

Nami se sonrojó y movió su mano quitándole importancia al hecho.

- Llámame Nami –pidió. La morena asintió.- ¿Entonces seré útil para salvar a Luffy? –preguntó esperanzada.

- Estoy segura de que con su ayuda será coser y cantar –le respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

El resto de la tarde Nami estuvo en compañía de la morena, aprendiendo nuevas técnicas que le resultarían muy útiles en la batalla. La noche llegó rápidamente y todos se reunieron para cenar. La pelinaranja siguió a su amiga por el campamento. Robin se sentó tranquilamente en uno de los troncos que había alrededor del fuego, mientras todos los hombres peleaban por conseguir un plato de comida. Quien no era rápido se llevaba la peor parte. Nami se quedó a su lado, indecisa, sin saber si tendría que ir a pelear o sentarse a esperar como Robin. Antes de que pudiera decidirse Sanji llegó con dos cuencos de sopa y le entregó uno.

- Gracias –suspiró ella, realmente agradecida. Debería haber recordado que el rubio no la dejaría acercarse a esa pelea cuando el mismo podría conseguirle la comida. Se sentó al lado de la morena y Sanji se sentó a su lado. Miró a Robin interrogante, curiosa por quien le llevaría la cena. Antes de que pudiera preguntar Zoro llegó con dos cuencos, se sentó al lado de ella y le entregó la cena en silencio.

Nami no podía estar más sorprendida. Robin, ajena a su sorpresa, sonrió y agradeció a Zoro el gesto, él gruñó quitándole importancia. Era una rutia para ellos dos, en cada comida el peliverde llevaba la comida para los dos, ella agradecía y él se hacía el molesto por sus palabras. La princesa siguió observándolos durante la cena.

Más guerreros se habían sentado alrededor del fuego, Sanji y Zoro hablaban con ellos sobre estrategias de guerra. Roronoa los miraba seriamente, haciéndose respetar solo con la mirada, pero cuando miraba a Robin su mirada se suavizaba, Nami estaba segura de que lo había visto casi sonreír cuando ella hizo un comentario.

- Robin –la llamó. Ella la miró en silencio esperando a que continuara.- Tú y Zoro estáis… ¿juntos? –preguntó susurrando de manera que solo ella pudiera escucharla. Robin se sorprendió por la pregunta, miró a Zoro de reojo antes de contestar.

- Supongo… nuestra relación no es usual, princesa –explicó, hablando de igual modo.- Si lo que quieres es saber si lo amo, sí, lo amo.

La morena le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, Nami sabía que no mentía, ella sonreía así cuando pensaba en Luffy. Le sonrió, aunque estaba algo preocupada por ella, apenas la conocía pero le había cogido cariño a la mujer. Estar enamorada de un hombre como Roronoa debía ser muy duro y difícil de llevar. Pero si Robin sufría, ella no lo sabía, porque ocultaba sus emociones demasiado bien.

La cena trascurrió sin incidentes, bueno, eliminando las peleas de Zoro y Sanji. La pelinaranja no entendía el por qué de tantas discusiones. Parecían niños, discutiendo hasta si no estaban de acuerdo en el color del que pintarían su dibujo.

- Los dos empezaron su entrenamiento para caballero al mismo tiempo, ambos eran los que más potencial tenían, por eso rivalizaban tanto. Al principio todos pensaban que eran peleas de niños, pero esas peleas continúan aun. Pese a todo, cuando pelean juntos son invencibles –le explicó Robin cuando ambos hombres empezaron otra de sus peleas.

Momentos después, cada soldado se fue a descansar o a cumplir la guardia. Nami siguió a Robin hasta su tienda. Era pequeña ya que solo ella la ocupaba y estaba al lado de la de Zoro. La morena le entregó un camisón y ambas se cambiaron, fue entonces cuando la princesa se dio cuenta de un detalle.

- Aquí solo hay un camastro, ¿dónde voy a dormir? –preguntó. Robin la sentó en el camastro.

- Dormirá aquí, Nami –le sonrió.- Tranquila, yo ya tengo otro lugar para dormir. –continuo antes de que la otra pudiera protestar.

La pelinaranja prefirió no preguntar cuál sería el lugar donde dormiría. Se tumbó lo más cómodamente posible y se durmió enseguida. Robin la dejó allí y en silencio se fue hasta la tienda de al lado, la más grande, la de Zoro.

* * *

Zoro se puso alerta al sentir a alguien tras él, pero en seguida su cuerpo se relajó al percibir el aroma a flores de la morena. La dejó tumbarse a su lado, como cada noche. Ella lo abrazó acercándose todo lo que pudo a él. Zoro la abrazó, acomodándola entre sus brazos.

La primera vez que ella se había colado en su cama había protestado, pero no la había echado, y después se había sorprendido de lo bien que encajaba aquella mujer entre sus brazos. La segunda noche gruñó pero le permitió de nuevo estar con él. Las noches siguientes no dijo nada, y esperaba ansioso la llegada de la noche para tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo. Solo se abrazaban, hasta caer dormidos. Él deseaba con todas sus ganas probar sus labios, saborear su piel, sentirse unido a ella. Pero nunca lo intentaría, si ella no quería nada más de él lo tomaría como un pervertido y se formaría un gran escándalo en el campamento. Su reputación quedaría por los suelos y no podía permitir eso. No podía perder tanto, cuando tenía que salvar al príncipe Luffy.

Robin ronroneo, sintiéndose segura entre los brazos del guerrero. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y enseguida se quedó dormida, hipnotizada por el rítmico latido de su corazón. Zoro acarició su suave cabello del color de la noche, pronto él también cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Luffy se acercó a la pequeña ventana de su prisión, agradeciendo que no lo hubieran metido en uno de los calabazos subterráneos. La luz de la luna se filtraba entre los barrotes de hierro que añadían otro impedimento para escapar. Suspiró y se sentó cerca de la ventana, con cada movimiento las pesadas cadenas sonaron, provocando que un guardia se asomara a mirar. Cuando Luffy sintió que estaba de nuevo a solas miró por la ventana.

- Nami, cumpliré mi promesa, volveré junto a ti y nos casaremos –susurró al aire, deseando que el mensaje pudiera llegar a los oídos de su amada.

Pero lo cierto era, que no tenía ningún plan para escapar. Tampoco tenía ninguna posibilidad y a cada día que pasaba perdía un poco más las esperanzas. Solo el recuerdo de su pelinaranja lo había mantenido cuerdo durante su cautiverio. Sabía que sus amigos pronto irían a sacarlo de allí, era algo demasiado arriesgado y estúpido y a veces pensaba que era mejor que las cosas siguieran como estaban. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón doliera por no poder estar una última vez en los brazos de Nami.

* * *

**Muchos me preguntasteis que cuando iba a aparecer el ZoRo, bien pues ahí lo tenéis xD He de aclarar que será ligero porque me centraré más en el LuNa. También me dijisteis que habíais notado un poco de SaNa, puede ser xD Me gusta esa pareja pero a la hora de escribirlo no pensaba en ellos como pareja, solo a Sanji siendo caballero y servicial, muuy servicial con la princesa. Pero quedaos tranquilos este fic es LuNa ewe Otra cosa más, a este fic ya solo le quedan dos capítulos, no va a ser un fic muy largo (me cuesta hacerlos largos) y en 5 capítulos contaba todo lo que quería contar xD El siguiente cap lo intentaré subir el próximo fin de semana, pero no prometo nada porque voy a estar bastante ocupada TwT **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, hacéis que mis ganas de escribir aumenten x3 Y a los que no comentáis ¿a que esperáis para dejarme un review pequeñito aunque sea? **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente :3**

**Besos ;3**


	4. Último aliento de vida

**Hola! Lo primero de todo, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento TwT He tardado una eternidad en traer el siguiente capitulo, pero es que entre trabajos y exámenes apenas tenía tiempo de respirar. Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? No os entretengo más y os dejo con el cap ;3**

* * *

Nami despertó con los primeros rayos de sol y el alboroto del campamento, señal de que era hora de levantarse. Se preparó rápidamente y salió de la tienda, buscando con la mirada a su amiga. Miró hacia la tienda de Roronoa, pero estaba silenciosa y las puertas estaban abiertas dejando ver el interior. Se dirigió al centro del campamento, allí ya la esperaba Sanji con su desayuno y Robin y Zoro ya se estaban comiendo el suyo.

- ¿Durmió bien, Nami? –preguntó la morena. Ella sonrió, agradecida de la preocupación que mostraba por ella.

- Sí, muchas gracias por dejarme dormir en tu tienda, era muy cómoda.

Una vez finalizado el desayuno, todos volvieron a sus tareas sin perder un segundo. Nami se vio arrastrada por Robin hasta la tienda del general Roronoa. Solo cuatro personas entraron para aquella reunión, Zoro y Sanji, que nada más llegar empezaron con unas de sus peleas y las dos únicas mujeres del campamento. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa en la que había un mapa y Nami había conocido a los dos guerreros.

- Nuestros hombres ya están preparados para atacar la fortaleza enemiga –expuso el peliverde.

- Nuestros hombres también están listos y esperando órdenes –añadió Robin. Nami frunció el ceño ante el comentario de la mujer.

- Robin, ¿por qué hablas como si tu ejército fuese diferente al del general Roronoa? –preguntó con curiosidad. La morena sonrió.

- Nuestros reinos aun están separados, mi princesa, hasta que el príncipe Luffy y su majestad no se casen los hombres de Roronoa son del reino de Fucsia y mis hombres son del reino de Kokoyashi –explicó con tranquilidad.

La pelinaranja enmudeció al darse cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle. El reino de Kokoyashi era gobernado por su padre, el reino vecino, Fucsia, era gobernado por el padre de Luffy. Tiempo atrás ambos reinos habían rivalizado mucho debido a la cercanía de sus dominios. Pero por fin había llegado la paz y ambos reyes pensaron que lo mejor sería unir los reinos. La mejor manera de hacerlo era con algo puro como lo era el amor. Nami desde que se había enamorado de Luffy había imaginado un día donde ambos se casarían y los dos reinos serían uno, después de prometerse con el príncipe, aquello había sido una realidad y verdad para ella. Desde entonces ella había considerado ambos reinos como uno y pensar que tal vez esa unión no podría realizarse la llenaba de temor, angustia y sobre todo, tristeza. Porque eso significaría que tal vez no pudiera casarse con Luffy.

- Salvaremos a Luffy y el reino de Fucsia y el reino de Kokoyashi serán solo uno –afirmó la pelinaranja, tras su reflexión. Robin asintió conforme. Zoro continuó como si nadie hubiera interrumpido su conversación.

- Entre Robin, el cocinillas y yo dividiremos los hombres y atacaremos. Cejas de remolino y yo nos encargaremos de atacar y abriros el camino, creando confusión. La princesa se infiltrará como criada y sacará a Luffy por los pasadizos secretos –explicó el general y acto seguido colocó otro mapa en la mesa. Sanji le grito algún insulto pero él los ignoró.- Esto es un mapa de los pasadizos secretos del castillo que conquistaron esos bárbaros, tendrá que entrar y salir por aquí, majestad. Robin se encargará de que nadie la siga y le cubrirá las espaldas –siguió entregándole el mapa a Nami.

- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? –preguntó observando el mapa.

- Tenemos espías en el castillo –dijo Robin antes de que el peliverde pudiera contestar.

- ¿Y todo este plan se te ha ocurrido a ti solito, marimo? Eso es imposible –se burló en venganza el rubio. Ambos hombres empezaron con otra de sus peleas, pero ninguna de las dos tenían interés en ellos.

Robin ayudó a la princesa con el mapa, indicándole a que correspondía cada lugar y a donde llegaba cada pasillo. Nami no tuvo ningún problema en memorizarlo y estaba segura de no le costaría llegar hasta Luffy. Su Luffy. Era la primera vez después de tanto tiempo que volvía a sentirse más cerca de él. Pronto, todo aquel horror habría acabado y podrían volver juntos a casa.

- ¿Y cuando llevaremos a cabo este plan? –preguntó la pelinaranja interrumpiendo la pelea que se había alargado.

- Esta noche, es mejor trabajar cuando no hay luz y no nos pueden ver. Nosotros conocemos esta zona como la palma de nuestra mano y no tendremos problemas para movernos por el territorio. Nuestros enemigos si –explicó con seriedad Zoro.

- Pero tú seguro que te pierdes aunque te guíen todos tus hombres –se burló el rubio y de nuevo empezaron con otra de sus peleas. Nami tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no poner los ojos en blanco y bufar, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido aun conservaba algunos modales de señorita y estaba segura de que su madre se escandalizaría si la viera hacer aquello.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y Nami no sabía que hacer, había estado varias horas con Robin, entrenando, pero si el plan salía bien ella no tendría que pelear en ningún momento. Aun así decidió que sería una buena distracción. Se detuvieron a descansar un rato antes de la comida.

- ¿Sabe que sus padres la están buscando como locos? –preguntó la morena mientras bebía agua. Nami se dio cuenta de que había olvidado que sus padres la buscaban y estaba impresionada porque aun no la habían descubierto.

- He tenido mucho cuidado y me he escondido bien –respondió encogiéndose de hombros. La miró alarmada. –Seguro que mis padres pagaran al que me encuentre y me lleve sana y salva a casa. Tú no me entregarás, ¿verdad, Robin?

- Tranquila, no lo haré, somos amigas –sonrió la morena.- Además te necesitamos aquí para salvar al príncipe.

Nami asintió más tranquila. Sintió que una pequeña parte de su nerviosismo desaparecía. Si estando tan cerca de Luffy la devolvieran al castillo se volvería loca. Y si algo le llegaba a pasar a Luffy… Ni si quiera quería pensar en esa posibilidad. En unas horas el atardecer llegaría y la oscuridad que necesitaban se haría presente. Ella sacaría a Luffy de su cautiverio y todo volvería a la normalidad. Suspiró, conforme con el rápido esquema que había creado en su cabeza.

Cada cierto tiempo miraba al cielo, esperando que el sol se moviera más rápido. Pero para su desesperación parecía que el astro retrocedía por el firmamento en vez de avanzar. La comida trascurrió con normalidad y en seguida todos se estaban ocupando de nuevo de preparar las armas y la estrategia para la batalla. Nami no fue menos y junto con Robin preparó las ropas de sirvienta que iba a llevar.

- No va a poder llevar una espada escondida entre la ropa –comentó Robin tras observarla una vez con el atuendo puesto.

- No importa, si todo va bien no tendré necesidad de usarla –sonrió Nami, en el fondo la aliviaba no tener que pelear porque no se sentía lo suficientemente preparada aun.

- Aun así sería mejor si lleva algo para defenderse –la morena comenzó a rebuscar en el baúl que había en su tienda. Nami la miró curiosa hasta que por fin pudo ver lo que la mujer extraía con cuidado. Una daga con su funda, del tamaño perfecto para esconderla en la ropa. Sin necesidad de ninguna explicación la pelinaranja se aseguró de colocársela en un lugar donde no le molestara y no fuera visible.

* * *

Los últimos rayos de sol se ocultaban por el horizonte, el corazón de Nami bombardeaba cada vez más deprisa. Presa del nerviosismo se llevó una mano al pecho intentando calmar su pulso. Los soldados ya estaban todos preparados, divididos en tres grupos, el de Robin siendo el más reducido y los otros dos iguales. Zoro y Sanji se encontraban al frente de sus hombres.

- Princesa, es la hora, según hemos calculado para cuando la noche caiga ya habrá llegado al castillo y nosotros estaremos allí peleando, mucha suerte –dijo Zoro poniendo en marcha a su grupo.

- Mi princesa, Robin, tengan cuidado, seguro que consiguen rescatar al príncipe Luffy, suerte mis damas –se despidió Sanji preocupado sobre todo de la pelinaranja. Dicho esto el rubio también puso en marcha a su grupo.

Nami los miró partir durante unos segundos. Iban a la guerra a pelear, ganar o perder, vivir o morir y ella esperaba que no muriera nadie, aunque aquello era claramente imposible. Centró de nuevo su atención a la entrada del pasadizo que la llevaría junto a su amado. Cogió aire y se adentró en él seguida de Robin y su grupo.

La oscuridad la golpeo y el goteo de algunas gotas de agua, pero aun así el suelo era liso y el pasadizo parecía seco y seguro. Encendieron varias antorchas y comenzaron su marcha alertas de cada sonido que escuchaban. La sensación de claustrofobia aumentaba según avanzaban, aun así, nadie se quejo, todos siguieron caminando con determinación dispuestos a finalizar su misión.

Llegaron a un cruce, con el corazón apunto de salírsele del pecho Nami tomó el camino correcto. Estaba al cien por cien segura de que era el correcto y nadie dudo en seguirla, confiando en su criterio. Nuevamente tuvieron que sortear varios cruces, tomando Nami siempre la decisión acertada. La pelinaranja se sentía agobiada, sabía lo laberinticos que eran aquellos pasadizos pero no pensaba que provocarían tales sensaciones en ella. Caminaba cada vez más deprisa, casi corriendo buscando desesperadamente aire fresco, sentir la brisa sobre el rostro, ver el cielo estrellado. A su espalda los soldado le seguían el paso intentando ser lo más silenciosos posibles, pero con las armaduras era bastante complicado. Alguien la agarró del brazo y tuvo que morderse la lengua para reprimir un grito.

- Más despacio, Nami –susurró Robin. El sonido de la voz de la morena consiguió tranquilizarla un poco.

Continuaron avanzando, esta vez más despacio, hasta que por fin llegaron hasta el final de un pasadizo aparentemente sin salida, ya que la salida se camuflaba perfectamente. Nami prestó atención a los sonidos detrás de la pared. Todo estaba en silencio, esperó un poco más y escuchó un ruido que cada vez aumentaba más hasta llegar a ser casi ensordecedor. Lo reconoció enseguida, gritos de guerra. Suspiró aliviada, aquel sonido era la clara prueba de que Zoro y Sanji ya habían llegado. Miró a Robin algo preocupada.

- Debe continuar sola, pero tranquila, estaremos atentos por si necesita nuestra ayuda –la tranquilizó Robin con una de sus sonrisas.

Más relajada Nami empujó con cuidado la pared, en apariencia solida y dura como el resto de las paredes, pero para su sorpresa estaba hecha de un material más ligero y endeble que la piedra. Cuando tuvo suficiente espacio para salir asomó primero un poco la cabeza, comprobando que realmente no hubiera nadie. Una vez que estuvo completamente segura de que el pasillo estaba vacío salió del pasadizo oscuro y estrello para entrar en otro más grande y espacioso, con ventanas que lo ventilaban. Cogió aire agradecida de la suave brisa que había aquella noche.

Recordando rápidamente su misión, se puso en marcha caminando a paso seguro por el pasillo hasta llegar a una escalera. Sin pensarlo dos veces descendió por ella, con el pulso desenfrenado por la emoción y el miedo. Al llegar a la planta inferior encontró las llaves de las celdas colgadas en un clavo que sobresalía, las cogió pegándoselas al pecho, ya que si era necesario lucharía por ellas con su vida. Caminó por el pasillo largo apenas iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas colocadas en fila, a un lado había un montón de puertas, todas iguales. Nami maldijo por no saber cuál era la puerta correcta y estar perdiendo tiempo. Tuvo que mirar una por una hasta que en una de las centrales lo encontró.

Luffy estaba recargado ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en el exterior de aquella fortaleza, sentado en la esquina que la luna iluminaba mirando el poco cielo nocturno que podía. Escuchó el sonido de las llaves forcejeando con la puerta. Normalmente nadie habría esa puerta y si lo hacían no se equivocaban de llave, miró curioso quien podría ser su nuevo visitante. Por fin aquella persona acertó con la llave correcta, casi creyó escuchar un grito de victoria. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver… ¿a una criada? Luffy la miró confuso unos segundos, después enfocó su visión mejor. Aquel pelo naranja, el tono de piel, los ojos e incluso la sonrisa que le dedicaba.

No había duda, aquella mujer era Nami.

Su Nami.

El pensamiento resonó en su cabeza unos segundos hasta que consiguió mostrar su sorpresa abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos. Intentó decir algo pero las palabras se le atragantaron. Quería decirle tantas cosas…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –consiguió preguntar una vez salió de su asombro.

- Salvarte –contestó simplemente acercándose a él para liberarlo de la pesada cadena que aun lo privaba de su libertad.- ¿Tanto tiempo sin verme y así me saludas? –comentó con un puchero.

Luffy sonrió. La había echado de menos y mucho, jamás pensó que se podía añorar tanto a una persona. Cada detalle de ella era una maravilla ante sus ojos y ella la más perfecta de las creaciones. Cuando por fin estuvo completamente libre la abrazó con fuerza. Ella ignoró su olor y lo sucio que estaba y se dejó llevar por el abrazo.

- Te he echado mucho de menos… -le susurró Luffy.- Pensé que no volvería a verte…

A Nami se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y lo abrazó más deseando poder olvidar todo el sufrimiento por el que habían pasado, sobre todo él. Luffy la abrazó con fuerza como si en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer como si todo hubiera sido un espejismo, otro de sus sueños porque se estaba volviendo loco allí dentro. Los minutos pasaron hasta que por fin decidieron separarse. El moreno estaba completamente seguro de que lo que ocurría era real.

- ¿Y el guardia? –preguntó Luffy.

- No está, todos se han ido a pelear, ¿no escuchas todo el ruido que hay? –sonrió orgullosa.- Son Zoro y Sanji con su ejército, los están distrayendo para que pueda sacarte de aquí. Robin nos espera en un pasadizo secreto que hay arriba, vamos.

Luffy prestó atención a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que ella llevaba razón, los gritos se escuchaban a la perfección. Antes de la llegada de Nami había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta y tras su llegada había estado demasiado centrado en ella como para poder atender a cualquier otra cosa.

- Venga, vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa –urgió Nami ayudándolo a levantarse. A Luffy le temblaron las piernas, sorprendida Nami comprobó que el estado en el que se encontraba su amado era lamentable, no entendía como podía haber sobrevivido así. Estaba claro que Luffy era un hombre muy fuerte, pero como todo hombre mortal después de todo lo que había pasado estaba delgado y sin fuerzas. Nami no dudaba que con la fuerza de voluntad del moreno en seguida se recuperaría, seguramente lo primero que pediría sería muchísima carne, toda la que pudieran llevarle.

Con pasos cortos y lentos consiguió sacar a Luffy de su celda. Su desesperación creía por momentos, a ella le hubiera gustado huir más rápido. Un ruido en la escalera la hizo detenerse, Luffy intentó ponerla a su espalda para protegerla pero en su estado no sería capaz de proteger a nadie, ni si quiera a él mismo. Nami permaneció a su lado, en silencio, esperando algún sonido más. De repente pareció estallar una pequeña batalla al inicio de las escaleras, Nami no se movió hasta que vio a un soldado de su bando rodando por las escaleras con una herida mortal en el pecho. Rápidamente tiró de Luffy pegándose a la pared cada vez más nerviosa.

La batalla se desplazó rápidamente por la escalera, hasta llegar a donde se encontraban. Podía ver perfectamente a los soldados tanto enemigos como amigos peleando. Buscó entre el caos de la batalla hasta que localizó a Robin, demasiado lejos de ellos como para pedirle ayuda. Miró la escalera e intentó ir hacia ella con Luffy a su espalda. Antes de poder dar dos pasos uno de los barbaros les cortó la salida y pronto otro se unió al primero. Solo con dos hombres era suficiente para rodearlos ya que eran altos y robustos.

Decidida Nami sacó su daga y empezó a pelear, uno de los hombres cayó gracias a la ayuda de uno de los soldados, el otro la tenía completamente ocupada. Sin darse cuenta ya se había unido a la pelea. Concentrada como estaba y con los pocos recursos de los que poseía no fue consciente de que una flecha se dirigía hacia ella hasta que Luffy se puso entre ella y el arma, recibiendo la herida en el centro del pecho.

Nami lanzó un grito horrorizada viendo como Luffy caía lentamente al suelo. Gracias a lo poco que sabía de medicina sabía que su herida era grave, muy grave si es que había suerte y no era mortal. La sangre brotaba de su pecho demasiado rápido, y con cada gota era un segundo menos de vida. Olvidándose de todo lo que la rodeaba corrió hacia Luffy acunándolo entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y lo mecía gritando.

- Luffy, tranquilo, todo va a ir bien… vas a salir de esta… -susurraba Nami. En el rostro de Luffy no había rastro alguno de lágrimas, solo una preciosa sonrisa que ella ansiaba ver cada día de su vida.

- No sé Nami… estoy muy cansado… solo quiero… dormir… -susurró sin perder la sonrisa.- Nami, creo que ha llegado mi hora… si es así… te amo… para mí siempre fuiste mi reina…

- ¡No! ¡Quédate conmigo! Quédate… quédate…

A su alrededor la batalla fue menguando hasta desaparecer completamente. Habían ganado, ¿pero a qué precio? pensaba Nami. La respiración de Luffy era cada vez más ligera y dificultosa.

- Nami… dime que me amas… -pidió con sus últimas fuerzas.

- ¡Te amo! No me dejes sola… por favor… por favor…

Luffy solo fue capaz de escuchar que lo amaba, sonrió más y cerró los ojos adentrándose en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y que la espera haya merecido la pena. Si, lo sé, lo sé, me vais a matar por lo que le he hecho a Luffy pero aun queda un capitulo, el último ya, y debéis saber que a mí no me gustan los finales tristes así que ya podéis ir imaginando lo que pasará en el siguiente xP Ya sabéis, los reviews se agradecen sobretodo si son críticas constructivas. Muchas gracias a los que comentais me dais fuerzas para querer seguir escribiendo ^w^ Nos vemos en el siguiente, que espero poder traerlo la semana que viene ewe**

**Besos ;3**


	5. Y finalmente

**¡Hola! Creo que esta vez no he tardado demasiado en subir el capítulo xD No os entretengo más ;3**

* * *

Nami lloró y gritó desesperaba, se iba, su Luffy se iba. Había estado tan cerca de conseguirlo… ¿cómo podía pasar aquello? No supo en qué momento Robin se acercó a ellos y le tomó el pulso a Luffy.

- ¡Rápido, necesitamos a Chopper! –gritó la morena. Dos de los guerreros se fueron corriendo en busca de la persona que necesitaban tan rápido como les permitían sus piernas.

Nami abrazó el cuerpo de su amado, cada vez estaba más pálido, cada segundo que pasaba perdía más la esperanza y lo sentía más lejano a ella. "Quédate" susurraba una y otra vez sin detener su llanto. Pero sus suplicas no parecían ser escuchadas por nadie.

Minutos después llegaron los guerreros junto con Zoro y Sanji y un chico que no supo reconocer. El peliverde y el rubio aun llevaban su armadura manchada de sangre, solo les había dado tiempo de quitarse el yelmo antes de ir a ver qué había pasado con el príncipe. El joven que los acompañaba, tenía el cabello castaño y desordenado y un sombrero rosa bastante peculiar, sus ropas eran humildes y llevaba con él una maleta. Nami supuso que él sería Chopper y supuestamente él podría salvarle la vida a Luffy.

Chopper no necesito que nadie le dijera nada para empezar a tratar al herido. Nami, a regañadientes se apartó para dejar que el doctor pudiera hacer su trabajo. Lo observó trabajar con atención, a pesar de su aspecto casi infantil parecía que sabía exactamente qué hacer.

- No te preocupes Nami, a pesar de su corta edad es el mejor doctor que podrás encontrar, él salvará a Luffy –comentó Robin intuyendo las dudas de la pelinaranja.

Cuando Chopper terminó su trabajo sonrió satisfecho y suspiró aliviado. Pero a pesar de haber salvado la vida del príncipe aun le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer ya que, a pesar de que Luffy era el herido de mayor gravedad, aun quedaban muchos hombres con heridas leves que debían tratarse para que no empeoraran.

- He conseguido parar la hemorragia y he cosido la herida, su respiración es débil pero constante, no debería hacer movimientos bruscos hasta que la herida sane… así que tened cuidado a la hora de transportarlo –habló el pequeño recogiendo su instrumental. Nami suspiró profundamente, dándose cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración desde que el doctor había terminado con su trabajo.

- Muchas gracias, Chopper, te estaré eternamente agradecida por salvarlo –le dijo con una sonrisa. Aun estaba preocupada por supuesto, pero ahora sabía que Luffy se iba a quedar con ella y todo lo que había soñado alguna vez se haría por fin realidad. El doctor sonrió encantado e hizo una especie de baile diciendo cosas incoherentes, algo que le pareció muy gracioso y tierno a Nami.

* * *

Meses después Luffy aun estaba en cama, él sentía que estaba completamente recuperado y consideraba que seguir guardando cama era una estupidez además de algo muy aburrido, por esa razón alguien debía estar vigilándolo para que no intentara escapar de la habitación. Nami se encargaba gustosa de la vigilancia ya que así recuperaría un poco del tiempo que habían estado separados. Además como Luffy no tenía nada mejor que hacer ayudaba a Nami con los preparativos de la ceremonia, algo que no ocurriría jamás en el caso de que el moreno estuviese completamente sano.

Aquella tarde Chopper debía ir a comprobar el estado de Luffy para darle el alta. El moreno estaba nervioso porque sabía que dependiendo de lo que dijera el doctor podría salir de aquella aburrida habitación o no. Chopper llegó tan puntual como siempre y saludo educadamente a los príncipes haciendo una reverencia.

- Choppeeer –gimió el moreno.- Olvida eso y dime de una vez si puedo salir de una vez de aquí.

El pequeño rió ante la impaciencia del otro y se acercó corriendo a hacer su trabajo. Retiró las vendas con cuidado y observó con ojo crítico el estado de la herida, ahora ya completamente cicatrizada y sin riesgo de abrirse.

- ¡Genial! Ha cicatrizado a la perfección –sonrió Chopper.- Ya puede salir de la cama, su majestad.

- ¿Puedo hacer cualquier cosa ya? Saltar, correr, trepar, pelear… –preguntó el moreno emocionado. El doctor asintió y Nami sonrió y abrazó con fuerza a su amado.

- Pero si siente alguna molestia o pasa algo no dude en llamarme –pidió el pequeño.

- ¡Claro! Gracias, Chopper –Luffy sonrió de oreja a oreja tal y como lo recordaba Nami.

Cuando el doctor los dejó a solas Nami miró emocionada a su futuro esposo. Luffy aun sonreía como si nunca hubiera sido herido, como si nunca se hubieran separado. Tímidamente la pelinaranja se acercó más a él, Luffy la abrazó por la cintura sin andarse con rodeos y la beso. Nami se sorprendió pero se dejó llevar y disfrutó del beso, el mejor beso que habían tenido desde hacia mucho.

- ¿Qué día quieres fijar la boda, Luffy? –preguntó suavemente tras separarse de él apenas unos centímetros.

- Cuanto antes mejor, si quieres mañana –contestó tranquilamente. Nami meditó unos segundos, a pesar de que todo estuviera preparado y lo único que faltaba era la fecha celebrar su boda al día siguiente le parecía un poco precipitado. Ella quería la mejor boda del reino, pero que fuera pronto también.

- ¿Dentro de tres días? –preguntó aunque sabía perfectamente que pese a la respuesta de Luffy al final se haría lo que ella quisiera sin que él se preocupara por ello.

- Perfecto –contestó el moreno buscando de nuevo los labios de su amada.

* * *

Tal y como habían fijado, tres días después se celebró una gran boda en el reino, la boda de los príncipes Luffy y Nami, futuros reyes de los reinos de Fucsia y Kokoyashi, ahora unidos gracias al amor de los dos jóvenes. Nami llevaba un vestido blanco con algún detalle en dorado y pomposo tal y como ella lo quería para su boda. Luffy llevaba unos ropajes más discretos a excepción de su capa. Y por supuesto, ambos llevaban una corona. El moreno llevaba la corona sobre su inseparable sombrero de paja, Nami llevaba una brillante tiara de diamantes que lucía con orgullo.

Tras la ceremonia y el "sí quiero" los dos jóvenes comenzaron su vida de casados, y de que mejor manera que con una gran fiesta y un gran banquete. Todos los amigos de la familia real de ambos reinos se encontraban allí disfrutando de una deliciosa comida. A pesar de que Luffy se tragaba los platos al mismo ritmo que salían de la cocina, la comida nunca faltaba sobre la mesa.

Nami consiguió separar a su ahora marido de la mesa para ir saludando a los distintos invitados. Vio a Sanji a lo lejos intentando cortejar a unas damas que sonreían discretas y le lanzaban miraditas al caballero. Obviamente estaban creyendo todo lo que el rubio decía. Nami decidió que era mejor no molestarlo.

Siguiendo con su recorrido encontró a Robin y Zoro conversando tranquilamente mientras el peliverde veía el mejor sake que pudieron llevar. La princesa arrastró a Luffy junto a ellos.

- ¡Chicos! –gritó Luffy nada más tenerlos delante.- ¿Cómo os lo estáis pasando? ¿A qué es genial la fiesta?

Robin rió ante la alegría del príncipe, Zoro gruño al ser interrumpido con su conversación con la morena.

- Es muy divertida, su majestad, nos lo estamos pasando genial –contestó Robin por los dos.

- Bueno, espero que dentro que dentro de poco tengamos otra fiesta –comentó la pelinaranja con indiferencia pero con toda la intención de sacar el tema de la relación de los dos guerreros.

- ¿Si? ¿Por qué? –preguntó inocente el portador del sombrero de paja.

- Por la boda de Zoro y Robin, claro –respondió con simpleza Nami. Zoro escupió el sake que estaba bebiendo como si de una fuente se tratase provocando un ataque de risa a Luffy.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó provocando más risas. Robin sonrió divertida pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio para ver a donde llegaba esta situación.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó inocentemente Nami.- ¡No puede ser! –gritó horrorizada y dramáticamente.- ¿Aun no se lo has pedido? ¡Zoro, si sigues esperando te la van a quitar!

- Pero… -intentó defenderse el peliverde. Luffy estalló en carcajadas de nuevo.

- ¿Te da miedo casarte? Pero venga, ¡si hasta yo me he dado cuenta de que os queréis! –dijo Luffy entre risas. Zoro los miró molesto.

- Está bien, está bien, pero callaos ya –cogió a Robin de la mano y se apartó unos cuantos metros de ellos asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más alrededor. Zoro meditó en lo que iba a decir ahora, era absurdo, iba a declararse a la morena por culpa de los príncipes. Los maldijo, aunque en el fondo agradeció el pequeño empujón que le habían dado. Robin miró con curiosidad al peliverde, deseaba mucho que se le declaraba pero aun así aun dudada un poco si de verdad iba a hacerlo. – Verás, Robin… yo…

- ¿Si? –preguntó intentando ayudarlo así a sacar sus palabras.

- Te amo –dijo mirándola a los ojos. Robin sabía que no mentía, él nunca mentiría, pero su mirada oscura era tan sincera que nunca estuvo tan segura de que él realmente la ama. No hicieron falta más palabras para que aquella mujer supiera lo que sentía, él era un hombre directo y de acción.

- Yo también te amo –susurró la morena con una sonrisa feliz, lentamente acercaron sus rostros fundiéndose en un beso que expresaba todo lo que no se habían dicho con palabras. Se separaron segundos después por la falta de aire.

- Será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta –propuso Zoro, ella asintió sabiendo que ya tendrían su momento a solas, sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

Robin se acercó a Nami cuando la encontró a solas y le sonrió agradecida.

- Gracias.

- No ha sido nada, alguien tenía que presionarlo para que lo hiciera –dijo la princesa guiñándole un ojo. La guerrera rió y tras una pequeña conversación cada una volvió con su pareja.

Luffy observó a Zoro y Robin más juntos que antes y con una mano entrelazada. Sonrió sintiéndose vencedor y miró a su amada.

- Al final, han terminado juntos, pronto tendremos otra fiesta –le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella le contestó con otra igual.

- Claro, ya sabes lo que dicen, de una boda sale otra –dijo riéndose. Luffy se rió con ella.

- Estoy deseando que llegue el día, seguro que será una fiesta increíble con mucha comida –se le hacía la boca agua nada más de pensar en el suculento banquete que pondría el día de la boda de sus amigos.

- Seguro, ¿y sabes? Tal vez llevemos a alguien nuevo a la fiesta –comentó la pelinaranja acariciándose el vientre. Luffy la miró confuso hasta que vio el movimiento de su mano, sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó emocionado. La noticia de ser padre era la mejor que le podían dar nunca. Nami asintió sonriendo.

- Chopper me lo confirmó ayer –sonrió emocionada y abrazó a su marido.

- Siempre sabes como hacerme aun más feliz… -le acarició el pelo con dulzura.- Te amo.

Se unieron en un tierno beso con el que sellaron de nuevo su promesa de amarse para siempre. Su aventura no había hecho nada más que empezar, pero se tenían el uno al otro así que nada podía salir mal. Siguieron mirándose a los ojos con amor y después decidieron que ya era el momento de ir a celebrar a solas.

* * *

**Y aquí llegamos al final del fic TwT Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo, espero que tanto como vosotros leyéndolo :3 Muchas gracias a todos lo que habéis seguido la historia y me habéis apoyado con vuestros reviews, lo agradezco mucho ^3^ Espero que no dudéis en darme vuestra opinión en este último cap (críticas constructivas onegai ewe)Siento que este capítulo sea más corto que los anteriores, pero desde el principio esta era mi idea para el final y no he conseguido dar con nada para rellenar un poco u.u No creo que tenga tiempo de iniciar algún otro fic dentro de nada estaré con más examenes así que con suerte encuentro algún huequito para escribir algún one-shoot o algo, pero no prometo nada. Eso sí, para Navidad espero poder subir algo, entre otras cosas un nuevo cap de Amor en la corte que lo tengo un poco abandonado xD Bueno, no os canso más, muchas gracias a todos, espero veros en otros de mis fics ;3**

**Besos :3**


End file.
